Total Drama Performance
by HetaliaDerp
Summary: Enter your OC for a chance to get into my Total Drama story! More info inside. Still accepting apps. Sorry for cheesy title. Join Chris as 25 contestants go head to head to win 10,000,000! Rated T for later chapters. Written by Darkz.


**A/N: **Yo! Darkz here~ How've you guys been? XD Sorry, I've had a pretty busy couple of weeks. School's out, so expect more fanfics. Okay, to the point. I'm making a Total Drama fic. I know, I have HSNE to do… I'll work on it after I post this, okay? Cross my heart.

For this particular Total Drama fic, they'll be at a vacant stage next to a graveyard. (Don't ask why…) There shall be performing. XD And scary stuff… Not really. I'm accepting a bunch of entries. (Not really.) No PMing, please. I stop at the first 23 entries, or until people stop entering for over 48 hours. You may enter up to two people. Enter couples, brothers, sisters, cousins, friends, and all that jazz. I honestly don't care. Oh yeah, this is hosted by Chris. Here are the entry forms. Copy & paste them into reviews. (I don't care if your character is in any other Total Drama thing. Just enter. XD)

Okay, so I've had this saved onto my computer for literally a month. I've put it off for that long. But, don't blame me, blame my puppy that I just got a week or so ago. Okay, I'll finish filling this out now.

* * *

**General Info-**

**Full Name:**

**Any Nicknames?:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Sexual Orientation (straight, bi, gay, etc):**

**Appearance-**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body Type:**

**Skin Tone (include freckles and any marks, scars, etc):**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Performance Clothes (clothes worn when they're performing):**

**Sleepwear:**

**Piercings:**

**Tattoos:**

**Accessories (other than those above):**

**Favs-**

**Food(s):**

**Drink(s):**

**TV Show(s):**

**Color(s):**

**Band(s):**

**Singer(s):**

**Genres of Music (give all genres your character likes):**

**Song(s):**

**Person or People:**

**Animal(s):**

**Least Favs-**

**Food(s):**

**Drink(s):**

**TV Show(s):**

**Color(s):**

**Band(s):**

**Singer(s):**

**Genres of Music (give all genres your character dislikes):**

**Song(s):**

**Person or People:**

**Animal(s):**

**What are your character's pet peeves?:**

**Who is their role model?:**

**What are their nationalities?:**

**What are they good at?:**

**Bad at?:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Hobbies:**

**History (their life before their audition for Total Drama):**

**Personality:**

**Where are they from?:**

**Fear:**

**Talent(s):**

**Who are people they'd hang out with?:**

**Are they in a relationship?:**

**If so, with who?:**

**If not, would you like them to be in one?:**

**What kind of person would you like them to be with?:**

**What does you character say when they're-**

**Shocked: **

**Angry:**

**Scared:**

**Happy:**

**Misc-**

**What is your character's favorite swear?:**

**How will they treat Astrid and Callahan?:**

**Random things that I should know about your character:**

**Any questions? Feel free to ask:**

Longest form everrrrrr. XD Anyway, here are my characters. Don't steal them. (Force of habit, sorry… I'm on Flipnote Hatena, so…)

**General Info-**

**Full Name: **Astrid Schmidt

**Any Nicknames?: **Luddy, Bubbles, Germany, Asteroid, or Pallis

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **17

**Sexual Orientation (straight, bi, gay, etc): **Straight

**Appearance-**

**Height: **Around 5'8", 5'9"

**Weight: **100lbs

**Body Type: **Like Gwen's

**Skin Tone (include freckles and any marks, scars, etc): **Pale; has a scar on her right leg

**Eye Color: **They change color

**Hair Color: **Dyed black with red and yellow bangs that go over her left eye; it's straight and shoulder length

**Everyday Clothes: **Black skinny jeans, Panic! At the Disco t-shirt (Victorian goat man), black hi-top Converse, and an orange hoodie that's unzipped a bit with the sleeves rolled up to elbows

**Performance Clothes (clothes worn when they're performing): **A nicer pair of black jeans, a black button up collared shirt with sleeves rolled to elbows, a black and white striped tie, sometimes suspenders (I actually love them XD), and same shoes

**Sleepwear: **Blue shorts and black tank top

**Piercings: **Batman stud earrings

**Tattoos: **None

**Accessories (other than those above): **Ring on right forefinger, 6 bracelets, 3 on left wrist, and 3 on right, a watch, two necklaces, and fake Brendon Urie glasses over contacts (needed contacts) These accessories are worn at all times, except for swimming.

**Favs-**

**Food(s): **Bratwurst, pasta, pizza, and chocolate

**Drink(s): **Dr. Pepper, Kool-Aid, Alcohol (Shhhh…), and chocolate milk

**TV Show(s): **Hetalia, Modern Family, Chowder, Spongebob, and Bubble Guppies

**Color(s): **Neon Green

**Band(s): **Panic! At the Disco, Alesana, Blood On the Dance Floor, Fall Out Boy, Ludo, Forgive Durden, Sum 41, Breaking Benjamin, SHINee, deadmau5, Skrillex, Hollywood Undead, Mindless Self Indulgence, Owl City, Thousand Foot Krutch, Asking Alexandria, Skillet, Fun., Pierce the Veil, Red, For All Those Sleeping, My Chemical Romance, Queen, The Beatles, and Say Anything (Shit, long list… XD)

**Singer(s): **Brendon Urie, Thomas Dutton, and Shawn Milke

**Genres of Music (give all genres your character likes): **Basically everything… Rock, alternative, metal, screamo, dubstep, K-pop, punk rock, are her favorites

**Song(s): **Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met…) by Panic! At the Disco, New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco, The Thespian by Alesana, Lullaby of the Crucified by Alesana, King for a Day by Pierce the Veil (feat. Kellin Quinn), The End and the Beginning by Forgive Durden (feat. Brendon Urie and Greta Salpeter), The Missing Piece by Forgive Durden (feat. Lizzie Huffman), Voodoo by Get Scared, Unwell by Matchbox 20, The Silence by Mayday Parade, Behind the Sea by Panic! At the Disco, Lovely Bones by Dead and Divine, Yo Ho by Blood On the Dance Floor, (you know what? Every Panic! song is her favorite, every Razia's Shadow song, and all those listed above. XD There.)

**Person or People: **Brendon Urie

**Animal(s): **Dogs

**Least Favs-**

**Food(s): **A lot… Veggies, mushrooms, etc

**Drink(s): **Grape drinks

**TV Show(s): **Dora the Explorer

**Color(s): **Pink

**Band(s): **Very modern bands like One Direction and Big Time Rush (Except for Maroon 5 and Gotye, she likes those)

**Singer(s): **Justin Bieber

**Genres of Music (give all genres your character dislikes): **Modern pop

**Song(s): **All One Direction songs and all JB songs

**Person or People: **Justin Bieber

**Animal(s): **None.

**What are your character's pet peeves?: **Oh Gott… A lot. People who misunderstand the word "emo," when people say: "I could care less," (I KNOW YOU COULD. THAT'S WHY THE SAYING IS "I COULDN'T CARE LESS."), etc, etc…

**Who is their role model?: **Brendon Urie

**What are their nationalities?: **German

**What are they good at?: **Speaking different languages, drawing, writing, reading quickly, being sarcastic, singing, swimming, and being a grammar/spelling/capitalization Nazi (other things, too.)

**Bad at?: **Being friendly towards annoying people, running long distances, and many other things that are currently being forgotten by yours truly

**Likes: **Anime, manga, reading, writing, drawing, sleeping, playing instruments, swimming, music, Razia's Shadow, Brendon Urie, and dogs

**Dislikes: **Humans, strangers, snobby girls, broccoli, One Direction, etc

**Hobbies: **Basically her likes, except for RS and Brendon (XD)

**History (their life before their audition for Total Drama): **She grew up in Germany with her mum, dad, older brother, and twin brother. She took many vacations to America, and that is where she met Callahan. Blah, blah, blah, they started dating, blah, she visited him yearly, blah, lived a normal life because I'm that creative, blah. THE END

**Personality: **Towards strangers: Quiet, mean, sarcastic, etc. Towards friends: Hyper, weird, sometimes has the most mature moments, sarcastic, but only jokingly, she can be mean to them, but it wears off, etc. She can't sit still most of the time, and she's bipolar a lot

**Where are they from?: **Munich, Germany

**Fear: **Jumping from heights

**Talent(s): **Performing, drawing, and playing instruments (maybe other things, but… I'm really lazy right now.)

**Who are people they'd hang out with?: **Callahan, others… XD People like Gwen, Trent, Duncan, etc (I'll ask this question again after all the forms, okay?)

**Are they in a relationship?: **Yesh

**If so, with who?: **Callahan (below entry)

**If not, would you like them to be in one?: ** ;

**What kind of person would you like them to be with?: **Yhnekgnilsgklsrtgkmn

**What does you character say when they're-**

**Shocked: **Holy the Sea!

**Angry: **-insert long stream of swears in German and English-

**Scared: **Jesus penis!

**Happy: **She doesn't express happiness. Just kidding, she says stuff along the lines of: Yayyyy, Hooray, fuck yeah, and Astrid is pleased

**Misc-**

**What is your character's favorite swear?: **Fuck or penis (not a swear, but… XD)

**How will they treat Astrid and Callahan?: **She is Astrid. She treats Cal with care, jokes with him, maybe flirts, sarcasm, like her friends, basically. But they're dating, so yeahhhhh.

**Random things that I should know about your character: **She's a Razia's Shadow freak. And Hetalia. And music. She loves to perform, swear, be weird, and be sarcastic. And other things. Yes.

**Any questions? Feel free to ask: **Moo.

Callahan time!

**General Info-**

**Full Name: **Callahan Smith

**Any Nicknames?: **Cal or Sexy

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **19

**Sexual Orientation (straight, bi, gay, etc): **Straight

**Appearance-**

**Height: **6'

**Weight: **145lbs

**Body Type: **Skinny, but he has muscles

**Skin Tone (include freckles and any marks, scars, etc): **Pale

**Eye Color: **Dark brown

**Hair Color: **Dyed blue, bangs over right eye, straight

**Everyday Clothes: **A neon blue t-shirt with a black creature on it, gray skinny jeans that are ripped at the knees, and Vans that are drawn on. (Some black cat things on his right shoe, and an orange ghost with a rainbow behind it on his left.)

**Performance Clothes (clothes worn when they're performing):**

**Sleepwear: **At home: Nothing (XD) Here: Boxers

**Piercings: **Ears are pierced (studs with 69 on them), and he has snakebites

**Tattoos: **None

**Accessories (other than those above): **Purple bandana around neck, gold rings on each forefinger, two thin rubber bracelets (blue and purple) on his right wrist and a cotton checkerboard (black and white) wristband on his left, a black leather studded belt with silver studs, and a chain (the one you hook to your belt loops) on his left side/leg/thigh/whatever

**Favs-**

**Food(s): **Pizza

**Drink(s): **Just about everything

**TV Show(s): **Everything XD (Not really) Bubble Guppies, Hetalia, Cake Boss, etc

**Color(s): **Blue and purple

**Band(s): **Same as Astrid's (I'm not listing them again…)

**Singer(s): **Brendon Urie, Dahvie Vanity, and Thomas Dutton

**Genres of Music (give all genres your character likes): **Same as Astrid

**Song(s): **Along with Astrid's favs, he likes Ima Monster by Blood On the Dance Floor

**Person or People: **Dahive Vanity

**Animal(s): **Tigers

**Least Favs-**

**Food(s): **Veggies

**Drink(s): **Sprite

**TV Show(s): **Dora, any weird kid shows

**Color(s): **Pink

**Band(s): **One Direction

**Singer(s): **Usher, JB, etc

**Genres of Music (give all genres your character dislikes): **Same as Astrid, most modern pop

**Song(s): **All One Direction or JB songs

**Person or People: **Usher

**Animal(s): **None

**What are your character's pet peeves?: **Since he's basically Astrid's double when it comes to many things, the same as hers

**Who is their role model?: **Brendon Urie and Dahive Vanity

**What are their nationalities?: **British, Italian, and Scottish

**What are they good at?: **Acting, singing, drawing, dancing, and guitar

**Bad at?: **Performing for many people, acting serious, not killing things, and being normal

**Likes: **Himself, Astrid, watermelon, cows, drawing, singing in the shower, playing guitars, and music

**Dislikes: **Most food, Sprite, French people, France, and Montreal

**Hobbies: **Same as likes (except for himself, Astrid, watermelons, and cows…)

**History (their life before their audition for Total Drama): **Born in England, but moved at age 1 to America. He traveled around the States, and occasionally visited family in England, Scotland, and Italy. He met Astrid, they began dating, and they're eventually going to move in with each other soon

**Personality: **Hyper, strange, goofy, slightly narcissistic, almost never serious (except for when he really needs to be), and he doesn't really act his age

**Where are they from?: **Liverpool, England, then Las Vegas, Nevada since age of 1

**Fear: **Performing in front of many people he doesn't know

**Talent(s): **His hobbies/ things he's good at

**Who are people they'd hang out with?: **Astrid, people like Gwen, Trent, Duncan, etc

**Are they in a relationship?: **Yes

**If so, with who?: **Astrid

**If not, would you like them to be in one?: ** ,GEGASngncn

**What kind of person would you like them to be with?: **Moo

**What does you character say when they're-**

**Shocked: **Oh my Squirtle!

**Angry: **-stream of swears-

**Scared: **Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Happy: **Yayayayayayayay!

**Misc-**

**What is your character's favorite swear?: **Shit, penis, and wanker (not swears, really…)

**How will they treat Astrid and Callahan?: **He's dating Astrid, so…

**Random things that I should know about your character: **His last name (Smith) is the English equivalent to Astrid's (Schmidt)

**Any questions? Feel free to ask: **Moo

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that was hell to type. Anyway, get those entries in! I can't wait to see your creativity. XD Make sure you give me all your information clearly, okay? And I suggest reading the form before filling it out. And reading about Astrid and Callahan, so you get to know who they are. Now I'm going to go work on HSNE. I promised I would, so I will. Okay, bye!

-Darkz


End file.
